


Helpless (A Poe Dameron Fanfiction)

by asaucecoveredsomething



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Hamilton - Freeform, Pregnancy, Song fic, pregnancy warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asaucecoveredsomething/pseuds/asaucecoveredsomething
Summary: A Poe Dameron one-shot inspired by the song Helpless from Hamilton.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Helpless (A Poe Dameron Fanfiction)

**Author's Note:**

> Folks, this is my first time writing Poe, and the first time I've written anything in ages, so feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments! Did I do alright? Did I do our favorite flyboy dirty? Let me know! 
> 
> If there's anything similar to this you'd like to read, leave a comment! I'm debating doing a series of one-shots similar to this that are all inspired by pieces from Hamilton with Star Wars. Let me know if there's something specific you'd like to see with a certain character or characters. Or if you have a request in general, I'm down for working on it.

It was hot out, that was the main thing on your mind as you walked around the edge of the pavilion watching the gaggle of strange men and women dancing, wining, and dining with one another. Your father, in all his brilliance, had decided that the middle of the summer was an excellent time to throw a gala in order to garner a partnership with the Resistance. General Organa had been quick to oblige. You weren’t privy to the terms of the partnership, but you guessed the Resistance was in need of either money, men, or both based upon the amount of both being supplied by your father. Regardless, your home had been overrun by Resistance troops in their dress blues, hired waitstaff in tones of black and white, and your father’s friends and family in varying hues of the spectrum. 

Your sister was out and about, smiling, chatting, and overall dazzling the audience. These things came easily to her. She was the more outgoing one between the two of you, and she always took center stage at events like these. Her curls bounced around as she moved from one guest to another, creating small talk and complimenting the various ranking officers on their actions this far into the war. She’d mentioned one to you before the event began, Poe Dameron. Supposedly he was the best pilot in the Resistance, earning him the title of Commander, a troop to follow his every command, and the freedom to do pretty much whatever he deemed necessary in order to defeat the First Order and end the war. He was also rumored to be quite handsome, something which your sister and you had been heavily gossiping about.

“Y/N!” She called from across the room, motioning for you to join her. You took a final sip from your glass of wine, handed the empty glass off to the nearest waiter, then joined your sister across the room. She was smiling, something she did beautifully in any ordinary situation, but the deep violet of her gown contrasted perfectly with her dark curls and simply-applied makeup, making the overall effect far more mesmerizing than usual. She was stunning without effort, something you often envied, though she swore that you contained this attribute as well.

“Yes, Angelica?” You questioned easily, eyeing the reason she called you to her quickly. A man stood in the center of the yard surrounded by various Resistance officers including Leia Organa herself. He seemed on edge, constantly pulling at the seams of his dress blues as if they made him uncomfortable. Maybe they were just itchy, or maybe he didn’t like galas, but something had him feeling uneasy. His curls had been tamed back, but barely. A couple ringlets popped free to frame his face, which drew you immediately to his dark eyes. They were somewhere between a decadent chocolate and creamy caramel, and by the Force were you ready to eat him alive. Angelica motioned towards him to ensure you’d noticed. “This one’s mine.” You whispered, excitement tinging your voice in response. But now was the issue of actually speaking to him. 

With a smile, Angelica strode off towards him. Normally, the two of you would simply stand and ogle the party goers from afar. You couldn’t help but wonder what she was doing, or what had gotten into her? Angelica introduced herself to the man, spoke with him for only a moment or two, then his dark eyes found their way to, followed shortly by Angelica and the man himself. He wore a smile, something you wished to see upon him more often as it seemed to cast an additional light upon his already handsome features. Angelica, however, bore a bit of a smirk, giving you cause to wonder what she’d said to him. 

Suddenly, almost too soon for your liking, the pair had approached you. The man looked over your form, appearing to take in all the minute details of your gown before focusing on your eyes. With a start you realized he was waiting for an introduction. 

“Y/N Schuyler. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” You flashed what you hoped was a charming smile. 

“Schuyler?” He questioned hesitantly, looking back to Angelica, as if to ensure she’d introduced you to the right person.

“My sister.” She responded with a grin, glancing sideways at you. 

Deciding to redirect the conversation back to yourself and the man you changed the topic. “Thank you for all of your service…” You leaned forward and motioned with your hand; a prompt for the man to give his name. 

“Poe Dameron. If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it.” The man, now named as the famed pilot you’d hoped to meet, took your hand in his and placed a soft kiss upon the knuckles, lightly brushing the gem-encrusted silver band residing on your right hand. 

Angelica mumbled something before disappearing to your left amongst the crowd, but you didn’t pay her any mind. A thousand questions about Poe were whirling through your mind. How was someone so young already a Commander? Why were his eyes so beautiful? Or his curls, for that matter? Where was he from? Perhaps the most important questions was the one reverberating through your head, bouncing between the others only to crop up every couple seconds, how can I make him mine? With every question awaiting breath, you spoke another. 

“Have you gotten the chance to eat anything yet? My father and his men tend to get straight to business at gatherings, and often forget that others don’t appreciate his directness when hungry.” 

“I’ve not. Have you? We could share a meal, a couple glasses of wine, and get to know each other a bit, if you’re not opposed.” Oh, you were definitely not opposed, Poe Dameron, and based on his smile he damn well knew this. 

“All of the food is this way, Commander Dameron. My Father pulled out all the stops for all of the Resistance members here tonight.” Poe, while following you, still seemed a bit on edge as he had earlier. You noticed him surveying the area when you recognized the slight panic behind his eyes. It was the people making him nervous, not the uniform. You stopped, causing Poe to bump into you from behind. You quickly spun around and suggested something more tame than the gala. “Or, there’s a diner down the road. We could sneak away from the hubbub for a while. With so many people here, it would take a while for anyone to realize we were gone. Plus, it’s Marlene’s night and she bakes the best pie. Everything here is great, but it just doesn’t add up to her.” 

“How could I argue with the best pie?” Poe extended his arm to you, and you hesitantly looped yours through his before you began leading him away from the gala to the street. The diner was only two blocks away. “Oh, and Y/N?”

“Yes?”

“Don’t call me Commander Dameron unless you just want to. I have this feeling that we may be seeing a lot of each other once the partnership takes off. It would be nice to have someone I can just be Poe with.”

\---

The diner was deserted except a couple in the far corner deep in conversation over their meals.You hopped up to your usual seat at the bar separating yourself from Poe’s escort to hand him a menu. The diner was a simple place. They served breakfast in the mornings, burgers, sandwiches and salads for the rest of the day, and at dinner time they always had fresh fruit pies, though you rolled the dice on what type of fruit would be in them each day as that decision was up to the chef. Marlene’s favorite was simple, mixed berries. She could always be counted on to have at least one berry pie and a bucket of ice cream ready at all times. 

Both of you placed orders then decided to move to a booth so you could have a bit of privacy to get to know one another. Poe had visibly relaxed. Where he had been standing with his back straight as a board before, he allowed himself to slump slightly. A small smile tinged at his lips and he had quit trying to tame his curls, instead opting to let them roam free. You reached a hand across the table and ruffled his hair, helping the curls loose from whatever sprays or gels he’d placed in them for the gala. The small smile broadened at your simple gesture.

“So, Y/N, tell me about yourself. What made you want to ditch the party and come here?” Poe started off the conversation easily.

“Well, honestly, you looked like you wanted out. And I just needed an excuse to get you alone somewhere.” Poe snorted before a hearty, full laugh echoed in the diner. “What? Have you seen yourself? Dameron, more like Damn-eron.” This garnered another laugh loud enough to grab the attention of the other couple across the building. 

“Where did little miss proper ‘my father and his men’ and ‘Commander Dameron’ go?” He asked through a smile. He had to know just how attractive he was, especially in that uniform. And yet, he chose to make fun of you for not maintaining an aura of propriety. Maybe he wasn’t as interested in you as you were him? Or maybe he was taking a stab at flirting with you? 

“She disappeared when we left the gala. My father has an image to uphold, so my sisters and I act the part when necessary. The image is his alone, though. I care little to uphold a system I don’t agree with.”

“Oh? And what system is that?”

“Whatever one it is he subscribes to that demands women be lesser than men in every way. We are often used as ornaments to his life. Dolls he dresses up to show off when we can benefit him. Otherwise, he doesn’t care much for what we say or do. The man has been burdened with three daughters, and not a single son to carry on the family name or legacy, in his mind anyway.” Careful, you thought, Don’t get carried away. He probably doesn’t care.

“In our discussions he didn’t seem content dealing with Generals Organa or Holdo. Leia asked me to lend her a hand, and he sort of spoke to them through me. If we didn’t need the assistance, I actually think Leia may have killed him. She definitely thought about it once or twice. And she is terrifying when she’s angry.” Poe’s eyes widened for a moment before he shook his head. “Seriously. She seems so nice, then BAM-” Poe smacked his hand together unexpectedly, making you jump. “- Death. Not in the literal sense, but damn does the disappointment make you want to jump off a cliff, or wish she would have just killed you instead.” A chuckle escaped your lips. His eyes drifted down to them briefly and you wondered what he was thinking in that moment. 

“You seem to be speaking from experience.” An eyebrow quirked up at him, suggesting you wanted to hear more. 

“I’m probably the only person alive who’s survived as much of that specific experience from her.”

“Does she not like you or something?” It was Poe’s turn to chuckle. 

“She’s more like a mom to me and to pretty much everyone. When she’s angry with me, it’s been because I’ve hopped in an X-wing to blow something up without her prior approval, or against direct orders. It’s because I’ve done something reckless and she’s worried about me. Leia mothers everyone, but she seems a little partial to me. I joined the Resistance about the same time her son died, and she sort of took me in. Both of my parents died when I was young, so the scolding and everything is actually nice. It’s always a reminder that she cares.” Another smile graced his lips, and it was suddenly your turn to gaze at his lips and wonder what they could do. When he’d kissed your hand, they felt soft and supple. What would they feel like on mine? 

“It sounds like you have a very different view on women and our positions in society, then.”

“Oh, darlin’, I have many views on women’s positions.” His smile shifted to a sly grin as he winked and reached out for your hands.

Garnering as much confidence as possible you responded. “Maybe you’ll have to show me one or two of those views, just to make sure we’re on the same page.” His thumb brushed across your knuckles before it began tracing various patterns onto your skin. 

“Maybe I will. Wha-” Poe was suddenly cut off by a waitress dropping your dinner off at the table. You thanked her and immediately started eating. 

\--- One Week Later ---

The evening of the gala ended better than you could have hoped for. Poe was mesmerizing. For every ounce he was beautiful, he was also kind. You’d eaten greasy diner food, shared a slice of pie, and recanted stories from each of your lives, getting to know one another as much as possible throughout the evening. His life had been largely full of misery, with his parents’ deaths, living on the streets, and having to make his way by any means necessary to his current position while yours had been fairly happy. You’d told him of when your sister briefly dated a Gungan to get under your father’s skin, and of how you came to the diner a few times each week to escape the pressure of being Philip Schuyler’s daughter. Poe did the same thing, but to the garage bays on base to work through his frustrations. The differences in your lives were remarkable, yet the two of you got along better than toast and jam.

A week had passed, and not a night had went by without speaking to him. Poe took time out of his schedule every single night to call or come to your home. You’d thought he was attractive in uniform, but the first time you saw him in his everyday clothes, his shirt stained from countless late nights working under jet engines, you’d found an empty room in your father’s mansion and made good use of it. Poe definitely showed you his views on women’s positions then. 

Angelica and your younger sister Peggy had both been able to spend some time with him as well, earning their approval. The nights he’d been able to see you in person had been full of fun. You, him, and your sisters spent the evenings watching movies, eating together, or walking around the grounds to enjoy the night’s sky. For someone who had never left her hometown, let alone the planet, you certainly had a fascination with the stars and galaxy above. Poe had promised to show you one day when the war was done and it was safe to travel again. He would point out stars or planets far off and tell tales of great battles fought amongst them, or maybe a story of the greatest sweets he’d ever tasted and anything else in between. Your sisters had taken to him quickly. Angelica jokingly asked if you would share him while Peggy idolized him as a brother. Poe had stolen their hearts as rapidly as he had yours. 

Within the span of a week, the two of you spoke of a future together. One where the war was over, and maybe you could have a home together. The war added such an urgency to things that discussions like this were normal after such a short time, but Poe spoke with such passion you couldn’t help but wonder how far off in the future these dreams really were. 

\--- Two Weeks Later ---

He’d shown up today dressed impeccably, just as he had the first time you’d met him. At this point, seeing him had become normal, but his dress stuck out. Angelica commented on how the deep blues of his uniform brought out a certain layer of mischief in his eyes, but mischief was the furthest thing from your mind. He was pacing, nervous. He didn’t speak to you or your sisters more than absolutely necessary, and he wouldn’t answer any of your questions. When your father had gotten home for the evening, Poe had disappeared with him to the living room, leaving you all in the kitchen to ponder the situation.

“Maybe he’s being sent out on a mission later or something.” Peggy suggested from her seat at the bar. The thought had crossed your mind, but surely he would have told you. In the two weeks since the gala, he’d been sent out on a couple of minor missions, and he’d kept you on coms during each of them so he would have someone to keep him calm. 

“Then why would he want to talk to Father?” You shot down her suggestion quickly. It simply didn’t make sense. Plus, Poe didn’t wear his uniform on a mission unless it was one where he was serving as envoy on behalf of the Resistance. 

“You two are idiots.” Angelica broke up the conversation bluntly. “He shows up here, dressed to impress, stressed to the stars above, smiling at you with that goofy face when you aren’t paying attention, and wants to speak with our father. He’s asking for father’s blessing to marry you. It’s the only thing that makes sense.” You froze in place leaning over the sink and dropped the mug you’d been washing into the foamy water below. 

“Or, and hear me out, Father has that partnership with the Resistance. Maybe he’s here on business as much as pleasure.” You countered. It had only been two weeks, surely Poe wasn’t thinking of moving so quickly? Then again, you and he had discussed it in depth in the last week. You’d spoken of plans for a family, a home away from this planet, and a future together. You’d both wanted to wait until the war was done, at least that’s what had been spoken aloud. In your heart you knew you wanted it much sooner than that. With the size and force of the First Order, who knew if the war would end, another topic which you’d discussed at length.

“And isn’t pleasure exactly what you’ll be giving him after he proposes?” Angelica quipped, handing a dry rag to you to dry the soapy water from your dress. 

“He’d likely be getting that either way.” You shot back, earning a very confused glance from Peggy who evidently hadn’t put two and two together that your disappearances to other parts of the mansion hadn’t been for any innocent reason since the day of the old, greasy shirt. 

You went back to washing dishes, Peggy thumbed through her holopad catching up on the latest news in the galaxy, and Angelica grabbed the freshly washed dishes to dry them and place them in the proper cupboards. What if he is asking for my hand in marriage? Should I say yes? Would saying no hurt what we have so far? Surely he would understand if I said it was too soon. Would saying yes be too much too soon, though? Are they just discussing Resistance business? Should I go ahead and get a bottle of wine out either way in case we want one for celebration or to drink to feel better? 

“Hey, come outside with me for a little bit.” Poe broke through the barrage of chaos your thoughts were quickly turning into, a grin poking through the serious demeanor he was trying to project. Evidently something had gone well. You took his hand and he led you through the familiar halls to the courtyard you’d initially met in. Stars overlooked the sky, and you swore the night was clear enough to see the neighboring planets. 

“What were you two talking about? And why are you so dressed up?” You finally asked once away from everyone. Angelica and Peggy were, without a doubt, spying on you from some unseen window of the mansion, so you’d directed Poe to an alcove unable to be seen from inside the house. Something had happened, and you wanted to talk to him alone, without prying ears. 

“That’s sort of related. I wanted to make a good impression on your father for what we were talking about.” He paused, as if that response really answered your questions. “I know it’s rushed, and I know we’ve both said we wanted to wait until the war is done, but I honestly don’t know if or when that’s going to happen, Y/N.” 

Oh, Angelica was right, at least in some capacity. He was getting ready to do something big. 

“So, I figured why wait? It’s obvious that we are crazy about each other. Life is short, and you are everything I’ve ever dreamed of in who I’d want to settle down or start a family with. Why wait on a war that may not end for happiness when we could have happiness now? Why wait to die miserable, wishing I’d done this when I can knowing I don’t regret not asking you to marry me?” He paused again, gauging your reaction. Was that how he was asking? Or was he actually going to say the words. 

“Just to clarify, you are asking me to marry you, right?” If you’d thought he was nervous earlier in the night, you clearly thought wrong. This poor man was going to have a stroke if you didn’t give him a clear answer. “Because I want to say yes, but I also want to make sure I’m understanding this right.” The words blurted out, stringing together in an almost unintelligible sentence. Almost. But he understood just fine. 

“So, you’re saying yes to marrying me then? Because I really want to marry you, and build a home together, and have kids, and do the whole family thing. Fuck the First Order. Fuck the war. Other people do this all the time on base. We can too, and it would be amazing to do it with you.” He jumped up only to kneel and pull a simple ring from his pocket. “This was my mother’s ring, and I’d be honored for you to wear it, and say you’ll be my wife. Will you marry me?”

You didn’t need to answer verbally, but instead launched yourself up and tackled him, taking care that he didn’t drop the ring. Poe fell back on the grass. You settled in beside him with your head perched on his chest listening to his heart beat rapidly beneath you. He slid the ring on your finger and held your hand above you for both to see. The band was silver with a small garnet laid in the center. Despite its simplicity you loved the piece of jewelry and what it represented. 

“I love you, Poe.” You spoke barely above a whisper, leaning up to straddle his hips. Poe held both your hands in his. “When should we have the ceremony? My father is going to want some big, flashy to-do, and I want nothing to do with that. I want something simple. Just us, a few friends, and whoever officiates.” 

“We could tonight. The base isn’t far from here. Any general can officiate, and I have this feeling there’s one in particular who would love to.”

“Let’s do it!” You bounced excitedly. “Help me get some things together to take with us to the base, then we can head out.” Poe rolled you off his hips, pinning you to the ground, a smile on his face and love veiling his eyes. 

“I will, but first I think a celebration is in order.” And that was all it took before Poe’s lips were on your own, his tongue mingling with yours, and his hands were everywhere touching every piece of you they could reach. 

\---

The wedding, like your relationship so far, was brief. General Organa officiated, a smile on her face and open arms to welcome you into her family. Your sisters, as always, stood by your side wearing smiles similar to the General’s as you said “I do.” Poe wore the same dress blues as earlier in the night after smoothing out a few wrinkles from being discarded haphazardly on the grass. You wore a simple gown of Angelica’s that had often caught your attention when perusing her closet in the past. It was cream with white lace overlaying most of the fabric and displayed a deep neckline leaving little to the imagination, but was a gorgeous gown on the hanger and looked even better once on. Peggy quickly braided your hair, commenting briefly on a particularly stubborn twig which had gotten tangled at some point during your celebration. 

Poe didn’t have any family by blood alive, so his found family stood by his side. A man named Finn, a woman named Rey, and Poe’s ever-trusty droid BB-8, all of whom you genuinely hoped to get to know soon, offered their congratulations and help getting settled in on base. It was simple, but perfect in every way. Poe’s curls bounced about enthusiastically when he scooped you up and barrelled across base announcing to anyone who would listen that you were his wife. 

It had been almost a year since the wedding. Poe had been away for most of it, busy with the Resistance. You’d anticipated this much, but hadn’t exactly anticipated your current predicament. The doctor’s had just confirmed your suspicion that you were pregnant, and you couldn’t be happier. Except that Poe had recently gone radio silent, you couldn’t reach Leia or Finn, and Rey was off looking for Luke Skywalker. You were alone on the base with nobody to talk to, nobody to work through the panic building at your core with. Obviously there were plenty of Resistance troops around, but nobody that you knew well enough to disclose any of the anxieties to. So, you did what you did best, and called Angelica. Her form appeared before yours on the holo, her brows knitted in frustration while she was hard at work on something. 

“Y/N!” Her concentration broke. She took in your form, noticed the tear streaks staining your cheeks and the way your arms were crossed over your midsection. “What’s going on? Poe didn’t get shot down did he?” Angelica’s voice broke as she immediately assumed the worst. With the silence, you weren’t sure. He could have been shot down. The entire war seemed so bleak as of late. Hope had been abandoned by most of the Resistance’s allies. You’d been losing, and the thought of losing Poe with the war had taken a toll.

“I-I’m not sure.” You relayed everything to Angelica, watching her reactions for any ounce of hope to spare. “He always answers my coms, always, Ang. Even in battle. I can’t get through to Leia or Finn either, and Rey is off who knows where doing her Jedi stuff, and I’m absolutely drowning right now. And I just found out I’m pregnant, so that’s just another thing to add fuel to the fire, and I can’t breathe, and-” 

Angelica jumped up, reaching a hand out to you. She couldn’t physically help you over a hologram, but she could try her best to do so. Ever the voice of reason, Angelica spoke up.

“Listen to me. Do you remember what mother used to do with us? When we would get frustrated at the piano? Count with me, then take a deep breath at the end.” The hologram fluttered for a second. Angelica’s form reappeared, then the pair began counting. “Hold it…… and release.”

“Thank you.” The tears had stopped for the moment. 

“Hey, I’m your big sister. It’s what I’m here for. Let’s address things, though, because you will just spiral again if we can’t work through them.” Angelica took a breath. “First thing, and please tell me if I misheard, but you’re pregnant?” A smile cropped up on her face and a nearly identical one came on yours. 

“That’s the only good thing right now, Angelica. I found out this morning. The doctor said the blood work was consistent with being about eight weeks along. The first scans are set for next week.” 

“That’s amazing! It was bound to happen with the way you two can’t keep your hands off each other. I’m a little surprised it took this long, honestly.” 

“You’ve seen him. Could you keep your hands off if he were your husband?” You shot back in defence, pretending to be offended. In all honesty, you agreed with your sister. It’s not like you and Poe were ever very safe. The amount of times the phrase ‘if it happens, it happens’ was exchanged before a quickie in a supply closet or a midnight tryst in the machine bays when Poe had been working on his X-wing was certainly uncountable by this point. 

“Listen, Y/N, I don’t want to keep my hands off of him as it is.” Though her words would be controversial to most people, you knew Angelica would never do such a thing. “He’s going to be so excited when you tell him.”

“If I get to tell him.” And the tone turned dark again. You pulled over a chair to sit down. “The last message he was able to get to me was that Hux had managed to track them through hyperspace somehow and they were almost out of fuel. Leia had been injured and Poe is probably getting slammed with a court martial if they survive because he overthrew Holdo’s command. The last I heard, they were just trying to outrun and outlast the First Order. They had to cut all unnecessary systems, so coms went down first.” You rested your head in your right hand, pulling lightly at your hair. “If they’ve not been shot down or captured, they’ll be lucky to make it to the next planet without freezing to death. Life support systems should be the last systems cut.”

“Isn’t there anyone in command who can still get through?” You couldn’t help but snort. 

“Angelica, all of our command staff was on that cruiser. Leia is still alive, but barely from what I understood. And Holdo is currently locked in the brig along with the rest of command who were going to blindly follow her. Poe is in command right now. The base only has the bare essential troops right now. People like me who work behind the scenes. None of us have a clue what is going on.”

“Is there anyone you can go to that has a clue at all?”

“When they’re all gone like this, I’m the point of contact between command and support. Poe sort of asked Leia for a favor to get this position, but I’m the go-between for everyone.”

“Ah.” That response was helpful. “This isn’t what you want to hear, but just wait. Some sort of news will come through eventually. It sounds like the base needs a leader right now, so be that leader until command returns. Listen, I’ve gotta go. If you need me, call.” Angelia disconnected and her form blipped out of sight. You were still unsettled, but she was right. With the uncertainty, somebody needed to step up. You knew a little bit about how command operated from your position and listening to Poe talk about his days each night. Maybe you needed to put that knowledge to work. 

Before you started anything, you attempted a last-ditch effort to get in touch with someone in command. Leia sometimes carried old, outdated forms of communication devices, a couple of which Poe had taught you to use in case of a scenario like the current predicament. You powered on the device, set it on your lap, and typed out a message to the general, informing her of your decision to lead the base in everyone’s absence and begging her to send Poe home to you one way or another so he may meet his child.

\---

Another month had passed with no word from anyone. Your child- your daughter- had truly begun to grow and you could feel the faint flutters of movement in the rare moments you had time to relax and concentrate on feeling for her. At her current size these movements were hard to feel, but each one big enough to notice gave you something to focus on until the next. Not many knew you were pregnant, and you intended to keep it that way until you were far enough long that people started noticing. Only a select few, your doctor and a couple of people you worked frequently with, were privy to this knowledge. 

It was largely due to the position you’d taken on in the absence of command that you’d made your pregnancy a need-to-know fact. It could paint you in a vulnerable light when the Resistance needed hope most, or place a target on your back from the First Order. As it was, you were the voice of reason or hope, depending on who you spoke with, and had hundreds depending on you to hold things together, to keep the base functioning until someone- anyone at this point- came back. If they were going to come back. 

Prior to the last month, you hadn’t had a rank officially. You hadn’t went through training, but had been granted a higher-ranking position due to your father’s contribution to the Resistance and due to Poe’s standing. You had learned things along the way, but discovered your many shortfalls when volunteering for command in lieu of the commanders and generals. Even with this in mind, the support staff on base still had begun referring to you as “Commander”. You only knew the basics in most realms of operations, but you’d been kind. A large majority of the staff were in similar predicaments to yours, with loved ones stranded or dead wherever they were, and you’d treated them all with kindness and understanding. You’d managed to garner their trust, their support. 

“Commander Dameron, what are you doing?” A voice interrupted your thoughts as you stood atop the overlook and peered out to the open fields surrounding the base. 

“Just making my rounds. Is something wrong?” You started to turn, but spun rapidly when you heard the next words.

“Finn, I was trying to sneak up on her you son of a-” You froze for just a second. That couldn’t be Poe’s tenor, could it?

“Poe!” You squealed as you bolted into his arms, relishing the feel of them around your shoulders for the first time in well over a month. “You’re alive. You’re okay? What happened to you guys? I thought you were dead!” You leaned up to meet his lips with your own devouring them as you’d been starved. Poe’s hands wound their way into your hair. Your own held his chin, tilting it down to grant easier access. 

“We found an old Rebel base on Crait. Luke Skywalker showed up and showed down with Ren. Then we got cornered in the base until we followed some ice-fox things out through a cave, and Rey rescued everyone by Force-floating all the rubble, then the Falcon’s hyperdrive broke so i had to spend like a week finding parts for that, then Leia said we needed to get back here, and shit just. Kept. Happening.” He broke the kiss to answer the questions. In his response, he only raised more questions, but the answer was good enough for the time being. 

“I was there too, just so you know.” Finn decided to chime in. 

“Finn, buddy, give us like twenty minutes to catch up.” Poe shot back without so much as a glance over his shoulder to Finn. Finn responded, but you were far too distracted to pay him any attention. Those caramel eyes were focused on you, and you had to admit the longing and love behind them was overwhelming. Too overwhelming. He was back, right here, with you. Your fingers tingled from the stubble on his jaw while the smell of eucalyptus, mint, and something else that was so uniquely Poe sent your senses into overdrive. Tears of relief, of happiness, of frustration, of something else entirely spilled down your cheeks and suddenly everything was too much. His laugh echoing off the steel doors in response to Finn’s retort was suddenly too much, and the tears became sobs. 

“I was so scared, Poe. I didn’t know what to do. Angelica had to help me through everything. I tried writing to Leia, and even that didn’t work.” You tried to take a shaky breath but the baby had other plans. She decided at that moment to make one of her rare, big movements, one that knocked your breath away. After a moment, your breath returned. Concern etched over Poe’s features and you realized at some point during that moment of overstimulation you’d collapsed. He crouched beside you, gripping your wrist to feel for your frantic pulse and mumbled something to Finn about calling for a medic. Finn must have left in search of one. The steel doors clanged into their frames hard to finally snap you out of the daze. 

“What was that?” Poe asked hesitantly. Words didn’t surface so much as faint laughter. 

“The baby. I was starting to have an anxiety attack and the baby decided to remind me I evidently didn’t need to breathe. A hit that hard was a first, but I guess I should probably get used to them.” You shrugged and took a deep breath. “She seems to have your spirit, always acting up at inopportune times.” You took a second to look at Poe who still crouched by your side, fingers pressed to your wrists and a stunned expression on his face. A grin crept across yours. “I probably should have figured out a better way to tell you. Sorry. But you weren’t the only one who had a rough month.”

“You’re pregnant? When? How? I’m going to be a dad? I’m going to be a dad!” Poe launched up, jumping when his body ran out of vertical space to stand. 

“I’m fairly certain you know how. We did practice making her often enough to know how the process works.” You hopped up, taking Poe’s hands in your own and placing them over your midsection. You weren’t showing much yet, not at all in the loose clothes you’d been wearing when on duty, but your abdomen had hardened and stretched just the slightest bit and you knew Poe could tell the small difference. You glanced up to watch his expressions. “The doctor’s said I’m about thirteen weeks.” He lightly rubbed your stomach, feeling the stiffer, swollen skin. His eyes lit up immediately, sparking them with more excitement than they’d held since your wedding.

Poe had just started to speak again when Finn came bursting back through the doors, a medic in tow. 

“Commander Dameron, is something wrong?” The medic directed to you. 

“No. I’m alright. Anxiety attack that Poe way overreacted to. Thank you, though. The prompt response is definitely appreciated.” You nodded to the medic. 

“Well, when Finn came barreling through shouting that something was wrong with you, I didn’t see an alternative. Should I notify the rest of the medics that command has returned? We hadn’t received word yet.”

“They just returned a few minutes ago. Please do so when you return to your post.” The medic nodded before heading back into the building again.

“Wait, when did you become Commander Dameron? You weren’t even private Dameron when we left. It took me years, literally like a third of my life to make commander!” 

“With you all gone and no news, I stepped up and started leading. Everyone just sort of started calling me commander, and I didn’t argue. Well, I did, but they threatened to call me general, so commander was a good middle ground.”

“So, let me get this straight, I leave for what, five weeks, and you decide to overthrow me?” You started leading Poe back inside the building. Finn propped open the door. 

“The people spoke and I listened. They wanted a new Commander Dameron. What can I say?” You stepped inside, trailing behind Poe and lead by his hand. 

“You hear that Finn? I’ve been ousted.”

“Man, the only thing I’ve picked up from all this is that I’m gonna be an uncle, and that she’s the better Commander.” Finn caught up with you after latching the door shut. “You get demoted like once a month before Leia decides to unground you and give back your rank. She’s maintained hers for the entire time we were gone.”

Poe, in mock (or maybe real, you weren’t quite sure) indignation started pouting. You stood up on tiptoe and pressed your lips to his ear.

“Want me to make it up to you, Commander?” And for the first time since you’d met him, Poe suddenly loved his title. 

\---

Of course she looked just like him, just like her father. And of course she decided to come into the world in a similar fashion to how you’d found out about her in the first place. When the Resistance left for Exegol, you’d stayed behind to keep the base running. With almost a couple weeks left in your pregnancy, you hadn’t thought much about taking on this task. Evidently, a certain little girl had other plans. You’d just received word that the mission had been a success when you felt the first contraction. At the time, you’d shoved it off as Braxton-Hicks, and didn’t give it a second thought. Twelve hours later had you thinking something else, and now, nearly two days later you held your daughter to your chest for the first time and laced her dark curls between your fingers. If Poe had been surprised returning from Crait, he sure as Hell would be returning from Exegol. 

Little Leia slept at your breast, holding tightly to your fingertips as you stared at her in amazement. How did we create something so perfect? She’s beautiful. She’s everything I ever could have asked for. 

“Where is she?” Your husband’s voice boomed through the med bay. Unlike discovering Leia, you’d gotten word through to him this time, and Poe raced back to the base in record time. “Where’s Y/N? And the baby?”

“In here, love.” You called out to him just loud enough to sound through the crack in the door. You didn’t want Leia to stir.

You thought you’d seen those caramel irises tinged deep with love before, but that was nothing compared to the gleam in them now. He carefully sat on the edge of the bed, taking care not to disturb the sleeping newborn or risk causing you any discomfort. Poe leaned over to plant a soft kiss on your lips before taking Leia. His eyes closed as he held her to his chest. 

“I’m so sorry I missed this. I’ll make it up to you, little one.” He promised the child before kissing the top of her head. Leia squirmed momentarily then readjusted so she could hear the steady rhythm of her father’s heart. “And to you, Y/N. I can’t believe I wasn’t there for either of you.” His entire expression was conflicted. The adoration for the bundle in his arms was obvious, but you could see intense guilt building behind that. 

“You were off literally saving the galaxy from tyranny, from the Sith. I’d be pissed if you hadn’t been leading the Resistance, General. Besides, she doesn’t know anyway. She’s too little to recognize much outside of my smell and voice so far. You have a lifetime with her. A couple days is nothing. If you hadn’t been at Exegol, I likely wouldn’t have lived long enough for Leia to be born.” Poe perked at the last sentence. “Without you, the Resistance would have fallen to pieces. Everyone in the galaxy has you and Rey to thank for saving them. Going through her birth alone seems like a pretty good deal compared to certain death.”

“You named her Leia?”

“She was born within moments of Leia’s passing. With what Leia meant to you, I couldn’t think of a better way for her memory to be honored than by naming the child she was so looking forward to meeting after her. I know we’d discussed naming her after my mother, but, when the time came to sign the birth certificate, it just felt wrong. Leia felt right.” You braced yourself for some sort of argument, but none came. Instead you were blessed by the image of Poe singing lightly to Leia who’s eyes popped open for only a second before returning to sleep.

“Little Leia Dameron.” He hummed then kissed her head again. “It’s perfect. She’s perfect. You’re perfect. Our family is perfect.” A couple tears fell down Poe’s cheeks, whether in sadness remembering Leia Organa or in happiness holding Leia Dameron, you were unsure. Perhaps it was a combination of both. He sniffled and shook his head. “I’ve gotta stop. Finn and Rey will be in here any minute.”

“Do you seriously think for even a second that Finn is going to see her and not bust out in tears? Because you are sorely mistaken.” This earned a chuckle from your husband. A pair of familiar faces popped through the door. Finn didn’t even make it holding Leia. Once he heard her name, the tears started rolling.


End file.
